roleplay_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
March 2017 OC Creation Competition/Alexandria "Alex" Williams
This page belongs to User:Fredbear and freinds. Do not edit without his permission first. Description Alexandria, or who currently refers to themselves as simply "Alex," is a new face to the Los Angeles of the Phoenix Wright series. However, not as new as some may believe, having been someone much different from who they are now. (See history for details) Appearance Before the 'Event.' Before, Alexandria was a flat-chested woman, with a petite, well curved figure, like an hourglass. She stands quite lower than most, being 4'9 at 15, and weighs 102.5 pounds. Her body is slender, yet also lacks any muscle to boot, leaving her somewhat frail as well. Much of the same can be said for the rest of her body as well. She has deep lime-green eyes, captivating to most who describe her. Her teeth are a crystalline white, and her lips are a natural pale peach. Her hair is an ebony shade, with a single pink and a single lime-green hair extension located on both sides of her hair symmetrically. She commonly is known for wearing blue blouses, the color able to differ from a moderate blue, to a very pale blue, to even navy blue, along with either a nice skirt, or a pair of less formal jeans. After the 'Event' After the Event, Alex started taking over-the-counter testosterone supplements, and steroids, which caused a drastic change in his body shape. He had suddenly grown an extra 5 inches, now reaching to 5'4, and having gain about 18 or 19 pounds. He is no longer the thin, somewhat frail figure he was before, but is now much more muscular, with a thicker skin. He's gotten an artificial tan, changing his skin color to a golden bronze color now. He wears contact lenses to make his eyes a baby blue color. His teeth have slightly yellow, from the week-long lack of brushing his teeth. His hair has been dyed a bright blond color, tied up to look like a pompadour, and having the 2 extensions completely removed. In fact, the only facial feature that wasn't changed was his pale peach lips. Commonly, Alex wears t-shirts for a top, whether they be graphic or plain tees. If he's wearing a plain tee, he'll normally have a deep blue, almost navy blue, that reaches down 1/2 an inch below his waist. When he wears graphic tees, they'll usually have designs of popular characters from media. He wears either shorts, or, if it's cool enough to justify them, denim jeans, the shorts reaching down to just above his knees, and the jeans reaching to the middle of the ankle. Personality Before the 'Event' Before, Alexandria was a kind, friendly woman who enjoyed to give back to her community. She helped wherever she could, gave food to those who didn't have enough, and donated her time to charity works and community services. She always tried to make friends whenever she did this, being a very outgoing and nice, warm person towards others. Yet, one thing she was never outgoing about was her secrets, keeping quite about them in all situations, and finding any way to avoid the subject whenever someone brings something related up. She has only ever told her secrets to the closest people in her life, and her father knows almost everything that goes on in her life as well. After moving to Los Angeles, Alexandria became much more introverted, actually afraid to meet new, foreign people in this strange place. Thusly, she started staying inside more and more, only being out for whenever she needed to go to school. Yet, still, she was trusting towards the citizens to at least be kind, and didn't wandered the area constantly on-guard. After the 'Event' Alex is now a much more outgoing person in Los Angeles, eager to get involved with just about anything, from charity to crime gangs. It doesn't matter what is it, he wants to be involved. Though, at the same time, he doesn't go about with the intention to hurt. He simply wants to be involved in everything he can be. He isn't as reserved with his secrets, as he no longer has any, at least that he can remember. Thus, he has a tendency to not avoid questions about himself or others. This can cause him to get into trouble, as he can never find the bravery in himself to lie to others, not mattering who they are. However, with Alexandria's transformation into Alex came a new extreme distaste for the LGBT community, more specifically, the L, G, and B sections. His social media sites are usually filled with reasons as to why gay marriage should not be legal, the LGBT community should be eradicated in any form or way possible, etc. Upon being questioned about it, he claims that it's "Unnatural." That the reason that people are male and female should obviously be the fact that they're only there to reproduce, and that the LGBT community can't do this themselves. Thusly, it's disobeying the way of nature, and it should be brought to a stop. Abilities and Skills Abilities While Alexandria has no supernatural or anomalous abilities, Alex ca forget traumatic events in his life rather easily. Skills Alexandria had few skill besides from quick wit. However, while Alex sets this wit aside for being much stronger than her. Backstory Alexandria grew up in a normal family household, with the exception of having no female parental figure. She had everything she could need, friends, a loving family, even if that family was just her father, a great community to help support her. Until reaching the age of 13, she had no troubles with this life of hers. That is, until she began to get a growing affection towards a specific classmate of her... Which just so happened to be another woman. She struggled to try and understand these feelings, though, she didn't reveal this to anyone. Eventually, some digging led her to the internet, in which she found the definition for what she was feeling, that being homosexuality. And she stayed private about this for a while, until her 14th birthday came around, and she decided to tell her father. However, it turns out he was distasteful towards this sudden change, and began to neglect Alexandria to the point that he wouldn't even take her to cancel whatever medications she was on. Yet, he was the only one who actually felt this way. The rest of her community was still supportive of her. Until they needed to move from their town, and even their state, to Los Angeles, as her father needed a more stable job. Upon moving, everything was mostly normal, until a local group of anti-LGBT people found, through at the time unknown methods, that she was a homosexual. Thus, this sparked the group to track her down and lure her into a secluded alley, in which she was beaten, bruised and bloodied to the point of needing serious medical attention. This was put to a stop by a local police officer, who managed to apprehend the group, except for one, most notably the one who had the only bleeding wound, and call for medical help. She had labelled this event in her life as, simply, the 'Event.' In a later court case, it was found that the men were innocent, due to the fact that the defense attorney in the case was able to forge "decisive evidence" that the boys were innocent of the attack. Alexandria interpreted this, however, as hatred. That everyone, from her family, to common citizens, to even the legal system itself, despised her for who she was, for the fact that she was a female who had affection to other females. And this caused her to, one day, suddenly disappear. The next week, a brand new face surfaced in town, simply named Alex. A male, he was not well-built for a man of his age nor gender, yet didn't seem to be concerned with it at all. He was gentle, and kind, to the point where it could be describe as parent-like, no matter the age, gender, or appearance. However, this 'new face' wasn't so new. In reality, Alexandria, who was now missing, had, after struggling with the situation for so long, ended up 'locking' the traumatic events in the back of her brain. Yet, with these events went the entirety of her identity that the people had loathed so much. No, she had not changed sexuality. Rather, it was if her entire gender had shifted. She now identified herself as a man, simply to rid herself of the burden that was placed on her by the person that she was. He began to reject LGBT communities, saying that they should be completely eradicated. Yet, his new life of peace was shortly interrupted. During a blood test for a new job, it was revealed that Alex's blood was found on the weapon used during an assault from a week ago, on an Alexandria Williams. Immediately, he was apprehended and set to be put on trial. Luckily, he was able to get one of the best defense attorneys to help him in the case. His name being Phoenix Wright. The Trial In trial, there were three witnesses that had been called to the stand that day. Two of the boys that decided upon attacking Alexandria, and the police officer that happened to save Alexandria's life. Throughout the trial, numerous details about the attack are revealed. The first being that the defendant's prints were found on the handle of the weapon, that being a serrated knife, along with prints along the blade of the handle, proving that the defendant was, at one point at least, holding the knife. Another was, obviously, the blood staining the weapon's blade and handle, both of which happened to be his. Upon questioned about this, both of the boys say that the attacker had, not only lost the blade to the girl and ended up getting stabbed through the hand, but also managed to wrestle it back into his control during the latter half of the attack. The first and second boy's testimonies turn out to be filled with different contradictions towards each others'. However, none of which directly help anything in the case. The only important statements come in the police officer's testimony. He starts by stating that the defendant "Managed to pounce onto the victim during the fight, simultaneously smearing blood all over the victim's clothes." If pressed on the subject, he submits the clothes that Alexandria was wearing at the time, smeared with, indeed, the defendant's blood. However, for the amount of blood that was caked onto the clothing to get there, the defendant would've have to of been almost as injured as the victim herself. Using this to delay the trial for a day, Phoenix went to the detention center to question Alex further on the situation, and, quickly he was presented with a layer of red psyche-locks. Once Phoenix finishes the interrogation, starting with proving that, despite the fact that Alex claims he doesn't remember, he was there, and then proving he did wield the weapon, Alex claims that he did wield the weapon used to attack Alexandria... In an attempt to defend himself, from someone else. Upon further questioning, Alex claims he absolutely doesn't remember any of the people who attacked him at all, but just remembers being attacked. Afterwords, Alex asks Phoenix to retrieve him something, that being a stuffed elephant from his house. Phoenix does so, along with adding the animal to the court record. The next day, at the court's convening, it is revealed that the dress was smeared in both the defendant and victim's blood combined, however it wasn't completely covered as the police officer claimed. After this is revealed, the next witness is called immediately to the stand, being the victim's father. His testimony, though not of witnessing the crime, was a testimony of who the victim was, exactly. And testifying to the fact that she was LGBT, therefore solidifying Alex's motives. However, within the testimony, while initially seeming irrelevant, the father does state that the victim owned a stuffed animal, specifically an elephant. Upon presenting the stuffed animal to the father, he affirms that that was the animal that his daughter owned. And, after the prosecution's objection, claiming that anyone oculd have the same stuffed animal as anybody else, as there were millions of different brands, the father also reveals that the animal was a very special custom ordered one; Meaning that that was one of a kind. After this, Phoenix takes the most logical route, that being calling the defendant himself to the stand. As soon Alex took the stand, Phoenix questioned him on why the stuffed animal that previously belonged to the victim was now held by the defendant. Immediately afterword, Phoenix sees another set of 5 psyche-locks appear... Yet, this time, black. Alex begins cowering, and claims that the animal was his, not the defendant's. The Judge silences the both before Phoenix gets a chance to question further, and orders the defendant to testify to the court. Alex does so, his testimony being nothing that wasn't already revealed in the court. Except for one new piece of information. Alex claims that, quote, "I would never hurt Alexandria! I wouldn't hurt her like that, I never knew that she was like that!" Phoenix presses the statement, asking why exactly that would be the case. Alex replies, revealing that he knew Alexandria before the event occurred. Immediately, an objection rung through the courtroom. Not from the defense, the prosecution... But, from Alexandria's father. He claims that he knew his daughter's life, every single part of it, and would have known everyone involved in his own daughter's life. While the Judge silences him quickly, the prosecution decides to roll with this information, saying that, if the defense could not provide a way for this to have been possible, then the statement would be disregarded entirely. Phoenix claims he can, and that, the way that the victim and defendant knew each other... Was because they were the same person. Once again, the black psyche-locks appeared over Alex... And shattered, resulting in him falling over, grabbing onto the witness stand with his hands while kneeling down. His hair fell out, to reveal it being the size of a woman's, in fact, of Alexandria's previous hair. His eyes turn to their normal lime-green, as the blue contacts he wore fell out, shattering on the ground. Alexandria, still in this position, begins explaining. That, after that day, she ran, taking only that stuffed animal... And whatever medication she had stockpiled. She used this, along with some bought over-the-counter testosterone supplements and steroids, to develop a more male-like body structure. That he had tucked the memory back into the back of her subconscious, along with all memory of his previous life, and most of her personality related to being LGBT. She had completely changed... And it was all thanks to that very court. She stated that, that day, after the court trial was over, and the boys who attacked her were found innocent, she felt as if everyone, from her family, to the people around her, to even the justice system that protected her, was fighting against her... So, she decided to change this. She became a complete man. She thought that, if the reason everyone was against her was because of who she was affectionate relating to her gender... Then, she needed to change that. So, she had remade herself completely into a man. After Alexandria reveals this, Phoenix asks one last question. Why, exactly, her blood no longer registered to be the same. She reveals that the attack not only caused her to suffer severe blood loss, but also that the weapon was coated in a poison when she was attacked. By the time the Ambulance had arrived, she had needed a complete blood transfusion. While some of the blood was donor blood, a majority of the blood had come from her father. And this, finally, puts into place the entire attack, proving her father to be the final attacker that fled, and the one that ended up telling the group about her sexuality. He was the one who had attacked her with the knife. Phoenix requests that the father be brought to the stand. The request is granted, and the Father takes the stand in place of his daughter. And Phoenix hand only one request: Show the courtroom the palm of his hands. If he was indeed the attacker there that day, there would be a scar from where he had been cut across his hand. And this ended with the father admitting to his crime, and being arrested on the spot. Alexandria was given a Not Guilty verdict, and was free to go. Family Luke Williams (Father) Category:March 2017 OC Creation Competition